Draco Hermione Drabbles
by dmhghsm
Summary: A series of one shots of my favorite paring.


I do not own any characters! All characters are owned my JK Rowling (although I wish I can own Draco hehe)

I Knew I Loved You

Scorpius, Hermione and Draco were sitting around in the living room with the fire roaring. It was a cold December night right before Christmas. Scorpius was in his third year at Hogwarts and he was the first Malfoy in history who was in Gryffindor. He was a perfect mixture of both Hermione and Draco. He is cunning like Draco and a bookworm like Hermione.

On this one night when the family was sitting near the fire, reading their own books, Scorpius put down his book and looked up at his parents and had ask, "Dad, I have a question?"

"What is up Scorp?" Draco asked while putting down his book and looked at his son.

"When did you know when you loved Mum?" Scorpius asked.

"What bought this on?" Hermione asked her son.

"Well I am reading this romantic story between a vampire and a human that Lily had recommended to me and I thought that I have never knew how you too started to love each other and I wanted to know." Scorpius said.

"Well Scorp, I would love to tell you how I know I started to love your mom. We were in our third year, just like you." Draco looked over at Hermione who was still "reading". She was smiling remembering the memory.

"It all started when we were in Care of Magical Creatures and there was a hippogriff named Buckbeak. I was a ass-"

"Language Draco!" Hermione butts in.

"Sorry love. I was not a nice person." Draco states.

"He was horrible to me, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. But he had made it but to us." Hermione states.

"Yes I did. So anyway back to the story. I was a prick and I had the idea that I wanted to ride on Buckbeak like your Uncle Harry did and I went up and Buckbeak had scratched me. I, like I had always did back then, went to your grandfather Lucius. Let me tell you Scorp, Lucius was not a nice man back then, he had changed drastically. Anyway, your grandfather wanted to execute Buckbeak."

"Dad, this is a long winded story. All I want to know when did you start loving Mom?" Scorpius asked.

"Scorp, I am getting to it. I have to give you a back-story or else you will not understand it. So anyway, later during the year, your grandfather had the Ministry make the decision to execute Buckbeak. I wanted to see the show, so me, Uncle Blaise and Uncle Theo wanted to 'watch the show' and your mom, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron came down to keep Hargid's company and you mom was angry at me."

" _Ah, come to see the show?" Draco asked as he turns around to see Hermione, Harry and Ron come down to meet Hargid._

" _You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione shouts and raises her wand at Draco. Draco then backs against the rocks, whimpering._

 _Ron says to Hermione, "Hermione, no! He's not worth it."_

 _Hermione then lowers her want and turns away. Draco starts laughing and Hermione spins around and punches Draco right in the nose._

Hermione smiles at the memory as Draco told his son about the famous memory of her and her husband's past.

"It was then when I knew I loved your mom. I couldn't say anything until later on because of your grandfather and Voldemort. But I still loved her then and of course who wouldn't love me." Draco smirked.

Hermione reached over and slaps Draco's knee and smiles at her son.

"Mom, when did you know when you loved Dad?" Scorpius had asked.

"Well Scorp, I didn't know I loved your dad until many years later. It was during the war, we were fighting Voldemort at Hogwarts and I saw that your dad starting to fight against Voldemort. His Aunt Bellatrix had thrown a nasty curse at me and you father came up in front of me and threw a shield up before the curse came at me. It was then I knew that I loved you father." Hermione recalled with a loving smile.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other loving and Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the lips.

Scorpius watches the interaction between his parents. It was then when Scorpius knew his father loved his mother for the rest of their lives.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I have tried to write a multiple chapter fanfiction but every time I try to write a multiple chapter story, it never turns out just right. So I am now trying to write one shots between my two favorite characters in the Harry Potter world, Draco and Hermione. These chapters are based off of writing prompts I have came across. It will have family, funny and some drama stories. If you have any comments or writing prompts you think I should do, let me know. This is not Beta tested.


End file.
